Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo sensing, such as imaging or pH sensing. Autonomous in-vivo sensing devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices, may move through a body lumen, sensing as they move along. An autonomous in-vivo sensing device such as an imaging device may include, for example, an imager for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract while the in-vivo imaging device passes through the GI lumen. The imager may, for example, be associated with an optical system, and optionally a transceiver and an antenna. Some of these devices use a wireless connection to transmit image data. Other devices, systems and methods for in-vivo sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for sensing and gathering information (e.g., image information, pH information, temperature information, electrical impedance information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art.
Known methods exist for determining whether a capsule has been evacuated from the body. According to these methods, information of the living body is sensed by an in vivo imaging capsule, and the information is sent to an external receiver. The information may include image information, pH information, pressure information, electrical impedance, amounts/concentration of specific chemical materials or temperature information. Based on the sensed information, it is determined whether the capsule has been evacuated from the body. Based on the determination, a notification is provided, notifying that the capsule has been evacuated from the body.